baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
When the Darkness Wins
"When the Darkness Wins" is the twenty-second episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s first season. It is the twenty-second episode of the series. Synopsis In the season finale of Villains Unite!, all's fair in love and war... except for when darkness and all the powers of the Heralds of Darkness are unleashed on the French Village. Belle, wishing to pay for her decisions, enlists Dorothy's help to reconcile with her past and with her allies. Meanwhile, Maleficent, Briar Rose, and Ariel come across Mother Gothel, leader of the Heralds, while Merida, Goldilocks, and Captain Hook battle Chernabog. In the Dark Castle, the Evil Queen and Cruella feverishly work towards a way to get rid of the Heralds. Recap The darkness transforms into Mother Gothel, who thanks Chernabog for a job well done. Gothel tells the Evil Queen, Cruella De Vil, Maleficent, and Captain Hook that she feels pity for them that they left the Heralds of Darkness. Surprised, Belle asks the Queen if she was in the Heralds. Solemnly, the Queen says yes. Gothel says that if they don't surrender all of Fairy Tale Land to the Heralds, she will have them all killed. Mother Gothel and Chernabog leave. The heroes all make a plan of attack. Using Lumiere's fire, they learn that Gothel has set up shop in an abandoned tower. Just then, dark mist engulfs the town and forms new Heralds, all from different realms - Oz, Narnia, Camelot, etc. Maleficent, Briar Rose, and Ariel decide to use their skills to battle Mother Gothel. Meanwhile, Merida, Goldilocks, and Hook decide to battle Chernabog. The Evil Queen tells Cruella that they will be looking for a way to get rid of the new Heralds. Cruella kisses Hook, and everyone splits up. Belle and Dorothy Gale realize that they don't have jobs. Belle asks Dorothy what it's like to go down a path of darkness, and asks how to recover and reconcile. Dorothy tells her that forgiveness is the key. At the Tower, Maleficent uses decaying vines to create a ladder. She, Briar, and Ariel travel up and come across Mother Gothel. Mother Gothel challenges Maleficent to a witch fight. They engage. In the Dark Castle, Cruella finds a legendary sword that only a hero can use -- the Sword of Light. Red appears, having followed them, and asks what they've found, as Belle needs them. The Evil Queen presents the Sword of Light. Impressed, they head for the village. Meanwhile, Merida shoots Chernabog with arrows, while Goldilocks and Hook chip away at his body. Eventually, Chernabog falls. Celebrating, they find Red, the Queen, and Cruella in the distance. They are beckoned to follow, and they comply. Back at the Tower, Gothel wins and throws the heroes out. They see the Queen, Red, and the rest of the traveling party beckon. They all return to the French Village, where Belle reconciles. They then celebrate their victories. However, meanwhile, in the Tower, Mother Gothel calls upon more Heralds. Cast Starring * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances * Mary White as Maleficent * James Jones as Captain Hook Guest Starring * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose * Maria O'Neal as Mother Gothel * Belle Goode as Dorothy Gale * Adam Foster as Chernabog * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Evelyn Brooke as Merida * Samantha Gold as Goldilocks * John Miller as Lumiere * Jim Rutenbau as Gaston